Shark Fire
Shark Fire is the Blue Months Fury ranger. Biography Early Life He lived on the planet of Animalia and that was nominated planet of peace, harmony, and no violence. When the Solstice Stoppers attacked they attacked too quick for the Animalians to realize and that led to the destruction which again happened too fast. He went to find to Earth, the planet of life. When he did almost all of his powers were drained except his water manipulation. That's how he created April Months Fury Once he met the others they created year power and he became the Blue Months Fury ranger. In Winnter Crybaby, Shark Fire was, in what is now Antarctica, and it was extremely cold. Shark Fire wanted to see the beautiful glaciers, that were sparkling with snow ad shimmering with ice. Shark Fire saw Snow Prince there and he was training and attacking and destroying the glaciers with his Frost Zaps. Shark Fire tried to peacefully explain to Snow Prince that the glaciers are beautiful and should be respected. Then, Jan Dec came and captured Shark Fire. Jan Dec used his Cold Energy Manipulation to cause Shark Fire to have a concoction and lose his memory. Shark Fire was persuaded that he was evil. Little time after the others left to look for Shark Fire, Shark Fire came and used his Fire Manipulation against an unsuspecting Snow Prince. Snow Prince had very little energy or power left to morph. Shark Fire left when he had a memory of Snow Prince that made him feel mentally and physically conflicted. Shark Fire kept pondering what was happening. When Snow Prince came to the rangers, they were exhausted from battle. Shark Fire was there, morphed, and leading the cyclobots. Snow Prince used words, instead of force, to bring back Shark Fire's memories. Jan Dec realized that Shark Fire would remember so contacted Shark Fire's Rescue Water. Snow Prince used his Size Enhancement to occupy the Rescue Water. Snow Prince used his Snow Staff to freeze up the Rescue Water. The Rescue Water was frozen and the cold reminded Shark Fire of the glaciers he saw. The beauty made Shark Fire remember his previous memories. In Drought of Peace Abril lured Taranee into a trap using his new monster, Monkey Pounder. Monkey Pounder had used his club to knock out all the rage out of Taranee and then whacked it into Shark Fire. Shark Fire then used his rage to destroy Monkey Pounder but he grew large and he called upon the Fire Extinguisher but that didn't destroy him. And when the other rangers came he was furious thinking that they thought that he couldn't handle a monster. He made the other zords slip leading to it being very hard to destroy either of them. Monkey Pounder got away. Shark Fire blamed them and almost destroyed them but flashbacks came when Snow Prince tried to destroy the evil. He remembered that Snow Prince would do anything no matter what and so would the others. He then returned his peace and got his rage on Monkey Pounder. He destroyed Monkey Pounder with the help of his friends. In Robbery on Fire Taranee tells the team about her parents When Mega Robo Wing came Shark Fire was welcoming toward him. At the end he becomes guardian of peace. Personality Shark Fire is the most powerful member of the team. Unfortunately he is the one who always resolves to peace. He thinks that every evil has a good side. He had a love interest in Taranee and he loved her because she might have been bad but she blossomed into good which is everything Shark Fire stands for Genetic PowersCategory:Blue RangerCategory:Power Rangers Months Fury Ice, Water, and Fire manipulation - he can control fire, water, and ice Shark armor - He has shark armor that can be used to block attacks and attack Super Strength - His legs and arms are stronger than normal people Ranger Powers Zords Loco Motive Water Fire Extinguisher Rescue Water Arsenal Months Fury Morpher Water Energy Blaster Humidity Blaster Ice Battlizer Rescue Laser V Lance Category:Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Fire-elemental PR Ranger Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger Category:Ice-elemental PR Ranger